perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Datacore Demolition
Welcome to Joanna's sparkly new world. While not technically the first stage of the game's story, use this mission to brush up on the game's controls and movement. Don't forget to read mission objectives on your d-Pal (press Start), as they'll often shed light on what's happening around you. Chandra will often chime in to tell you what to do in new situations, just listen to her directions if this is all new to you and keep an eye on the on-screen controller indicating what buttons to push when. Time to get started. First thing you need to do is evade the various security measures between yourself and the core CPU of this installation. You'll begin inside a small elevator facing a door. A mechanical spiderbot's blocking your access to the door, so do as Chandra says and pop a single shot into it. Two more will promptly take its place, knock them both off the door to open it. Exit the lift and open the following door by pressing A when "Open" appears on-screen (take in the gorgeous scenery outside the window). In the next room, grab some ammo from the P9Ps on the desks before crouching under the laser tripwire blocking your exit. Follow the ramp up to a larger room filled with an assortment of crates. Whack your way through the wooden ones, use melee attacks to save on ammo. On the next doorway you'll see three blue tripwires. Cross these and the two Laptop sentry turrets ahead will open up on you, either shoot them down from here - three shots apiece should do the job - or Combat roll your way through (Left Bumper). Proceed on to find another lab room with a few desks and ammo lying atop. Follow Chandra's directions and use the Cover move on the second wall partition where the waypoint lies. There's a security camera guarding the next door, if it sees you the door slams shut, barring your path. Aim at the camera from cover and wait for it to face you before opening up on it. With the camera down walk into the room to find two guards loitering down below the balcony. Take them out any way you want, either using the balcony for the Cover move or taking them by surprise. With both guards out of the way move over to the locked door in the corner. Here you'll need to hack the terminal to the left of the door with your Datathief to open it. Follow the on-screen prompts and Chandra's directions to hack the terminal, or check the Gadgets Primer for more details on using the Datathief. With the door open, head inside for the mid-level cut scene. Destroy CPU (Primary) Once Joanna's in position above the CPU and launched the CamSpy you'll gain automatic control of it. Hover forward and to the left, following the wall around to a small opening. Go inside the tunnel to find your path blocked by a yellow laser field. Aim at the two circuits either side of the field and pull the Right Trigger to knock them out, opening the laserfield. Move on and drop down the shaft, eventually to the next laserfield. Knock the circuit out in the ceiling to clear the path. Drop down the following shaft to find the CPU core straight ahead. Hover over to it and hit the Right Bumper to blow it apart. Now there's just a slight problem, the CPU you roasted was controlling hundreds of spiderbots riddled through the installation. Now without control commands they've run amok and are the only thing standing between you and a safe exit. Once back in control go forward and left to find a large lab full of glowing blue containment chambers. You'll hear the muffled sounds of someone talking coming from the other side of the room. Head over to find a scientist trapped inside a containment room with spiderbots crawling all over it. Shoot or knock them all down and the scientist will exit the containment room. He'll open up the door beyond and lead you out of there. Follow him through the corridors and shoot any spiderbots along the way. Just watch out for the yellow-eyed variety, keep your distance as they'll explode violently when shot at. The scientist will eventually lead you to a room where his buddies are holding off against more swarms of spiderbots. Escort scientists to elevator (Support) Naturally scared out of their minds, the scientists will still help you clear out the room. Now it's time to put this place behind you. As a support objective you'll need to make sure all the scientists get to the main elevator safely. Their only biggest concern are the yellow exploding spiderbots, so try to take them out from afar. Follow the scientists over to the room's exit, shooting the spiderbot covering the door's terminal to exit the room. Further on you'll find a few gun lockers with FAC-16s inside, grab one before moving on. Watch out in the next tall shaft where the guard is getting swamped by spiderbots, go inside and quickly take out any yellow spiderbots crawling down from above the door ahead (pump a grenade at them up on the wall with the FAC). Cross the room to the other door and turn around, knocking down any more spiderbots crawling down from the walls. Keep moving on as the scientists will follow you wherever you go, and keep an ear out for their chatter. Open the next door down the corridor to find a huge submersible hangar. The guards running around have far too much to worry about, so they won't attack you on sight. Make your way across the hangar to the opposite side's ground level (holster your weapon to run as fast as possible). Stay inside the hanger and watch for spiderbots moving on your position, take them out before the scientists make their way across. Only exit the hangar once all the scientists are inside, as another will seal it as soon as you go inside the corridor. Move on to the main elevator ahead to complete this objective if all scientists made it safely. Deploy sentry gun (Support - SA, PA) You won't need to do this in Agent, but it's still worth the effort. Grab a Laptop from one of the gun lockers opposite the elevator to setup a sentry turret on the wall above. One of the scientists will now work on the elevator's controls to summon it down. While he does you'll have waves of spiderbots crawling down from above, watch the area above the door to pick them off as they appear, especially the yellow-eyed ones. Eventually they'll stream in through the door as well, so keep your eyes on both areas. If the scientist working on the elevator's killed, Chandra will step in and call the elevator down. The time the elevator takes to descend depends on your difficulty setting, so on Perfect Agent you'll be sitting there a while. Eventually when the lift arrives, jump in with all the scientists and head on up. The sentry turret will keep you covered as you all pile into the elevator. Escape Trinity Platform (Primary) On the way up the shaft you'll hear dataDyne guard chatter over the radio - they've identified you as the bomber and are waiting in ambush up on deck. At the top wait for the scientists to depart before emerging. Jack's waiting by the door ahead, you'll also find two SuperDragons in the gun locker on the right. Use it or the FAC to scope out any guards out on the deck from here. Stay inside the safety of the elevator lobby and snipe the guards from here, blasting the red fuel barrels if they're standing close enough to one. Don't worry about Jack, he'll stand in the doorway and take a few rounds but should survive (just make sure you don't hit him by accident). Move out cautiously, using the Combat roll if under heavy fire or in the middle of a reload. Emerge outside and quickly head for cover behind the crates on the left, just watch out for any guards hiding beyond them. By now two dropships should entry the fray from above, make sure you stay out of their line of sight. You don't need to take them out to complete the mission, but it makes things a whole lot easier if you do. If you've brought along an SMG, use that to attack the dropships while picking up dropped UGLs for ammo. Save rifle ammo for later. Watch out for more guards ahead of your position in front of and to the right of the large cargo elevator, use the Cover move to line up your sights before opening up. With all the opposition cleared out, gather dropped ammo and follow Jack over to the large cargo elevator platform by the foot of the massive rocket's engines (by now the sheer size of it should grab your attention). Ride it up and be ready to fire on incoming Jetpacs. You'll have them attacking from above, use the Combat roll to steer clear of their fire and stay up against the guardrail lined up with the rocket tower, as you'll want to jump off it as quickly as possible at the top. Use the FAC or SuperDragon, but don't bother zooming in, just try to score hits while they slow down. On Perfect Agent the Jetpacs mean business and take more than a few rounds to knock down, so you'll be hard pressed to avoid losing all your health here. If it's giving you too much of a headache, bring along the Plasma Rifle as a single scored hit will knock the Jetpacs out of the sky. Try to take them out while they're still far off, otherwise stay along the guardrail and hold off till you reach the top of the rocket. Once at the top the Jetpacs won't stop appearing, so quickly follow Jack over to the entrance hatch on the side of the rocket. Holster your weapon and make a mad break for the hatch, once you reach it the mission will end, and your only reward is a simulation terminated message, meaning that none of this was even real - bless dataDyne's virtual reality gear. (''NOTE: CONTENT HAS BEEN COPY-PASTED FROM SITE ''RetroPixel IN ORDER RO ENRICH THIS SITE. NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED)